Sangue Ruim, Vinho Tinto e Distintivo Bronze
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Batman: Badblood AU] [Kate Kane x Renee Montoya] [Helena Bertinelli x Renee Montoya] Renee Montoya decide sair para espairecer. Mesmo não convidada, Helena Bertinelli vai atrás. -Titulo Alternativo: Bad blood, Red Wine and Copped Badge.- *Yuri - F/F* AVISO: Helena's Point of View & hints de one-sided love.


**_Sinópse alternativa lix0sa:_**

 ** _Helena e Renee dividem um AP. Neste AU quem está no total miserê é a Helena. Ela ainda não era Huntress; ela estava tentando levar uma vida comum sendo uma humilde sofressora longe da forte influência da máfia na sua vida * mesmotendoumgallardonagaragemquemalocouantesdecortarlaçoscomessatalfamiliacofcofcof * enquanto a Renee tinha acabado de ser promovida de "policial-que-só-faz-rondas" para Detetive nível I do GCPD._**

 ** _Mais detalhes nas notas finais~_**

 ** _Enjoy~_** [Maaaximillian Shéeeeldonnnnn, Maaaximillian Shéeeeldonnnnn, Maaaximillian Shéeeeldonnnnn...~]

* * *

Em uma noite fria aleatória na famigerada Gotham City, Renee chegou em nosso lar como uma tempestade. Mal me deu atenção e foi logo se desfazendo das roupas, da pistola e do distintivo do Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City como se estivessem envenenados. Ela correu para o chuveiro numa pressa que eu nunca imaginei que presenciaria na vida e alguns quartos de minutos depois ela saiu do banheiro já completamente arrumada e usando novas roupas que para mim mais parecia uma versão menos sombria de seu uniforme de detetive. Claro que fiz questão de deixar Renee ciente deste meu pensamento e também perguntei qual incêndio ela estava indo apagar aquela noite. Como sempre, ela me disse com seu espanhol escrachado que se ela realmente fosse bombeira ela estaria indo apagar o fogo do meu rabo.

Heh. Quem ela pensa que é pra achar que eu não compreendo sua língua? Eu joguei a almofada nela com força, e devolvi seu deboche com um dedo médio bem apontado. Depois olhei para ela como quem finalmente estivesse fazendo a pergunta educadamente e Renee me jogou de volta a digníssima almofada, dizendo que hoje foi um dia de cão na Divisão de Crimes de Primeiro Nível e por isso estava indo dar uma volta no 35s (threefives) para espairecer. Perguntei se ela não iria ao menos me trazer o jantar e maldita desconversou, falando que já havia comido no caminho e me deu seu tchau.

Pelo visto Renee ainda não aprendeu que não se deve deixar um Bertinelli curioso, uh? Então desliguei a TV e fui correndo para o quarto fazer minha própria produção. Banho de rosas, vestido lilás, maquiagem leve e noturna, salto alto... Ah, agora sim estou pronta para arrasar corações!~ Mas antes de sair eu tenho que me atualizar. Pois bem...

Treefives pode ser qualquer coisa. Um pub, um bar, um restaurante fino ou um boteco pé sujo. Evidentemente é um lugar novo, do contrário eu já estaria recebendo convites de meus colegas de trabalho para irmos afogar as mágoas juntos. Bom, hora de brincar de detetive, Gotham Maps...

"Three fives Gotham City", vamos ver... _Boutiques_ , não... _Sex shop_ , credo!... _Empório_? Hã? ...Tsc, Boite- Que povo depravado! ...Ah, Achei. _Cinco Cinco Cinco bistrô_ , na Rua 35? Você deve estar brincando comigo, Gotham City... Ai, ai...

Achar este bar foi ridiculamente fácil. Qualquer novidade em Gotham City é motivo de rebuliço... E ele até que se localiza em um lugar relativamente acessivel para boa parte da massa.. Acho que hoje vou ter que deixar meu bebê Gallardo estacionado na garagem e desta vez ir de táxi...

É, esse pode ser o castigo pra esse cospobre feminino do Maximílio Sheldon que é a _Señorita_ Montoya. Nada de pegar carona na _italiana_ hoje... Curioso o lugar ser um tanto distante da nossa humilde residência. Eu não gostei nem um pouco de ter de pagar quarenta mangos para o taxista preguiçoso e podes ter certeza que vou fazer Renee pagar a nossa volta pra casa como castigo... Mas não nego estar até que divertido bancar a espiã hoje. Ah, e gostei da fachada sugestiva ao ponto certo desse _Cinco Cinco Cinco bistrô_. Deixa bem claro ser um restaurante fino porém com aquele "q" de casa de apostas ilegal... Talvez em uma próxima oportunidade eu venha mais vezes investigar. O foco agora é nossa Romieta-

 _Ah não creio_ _..._

...Ora vejam só se não é Renee lá no balcão com sua Juleu à tira colo toda alegre e sorridente! POR FAVOR MEU PAI DO CY, que ela não use aquela piada ridícula pfvpfvpvf-

— Céus, eu não ria assim ha tanto tempo.

 _...E ela usou. Eu não. Acredito que essa ruivinha riu desta porcaria!_

— Eu notei que você pareceu bem miserável quando entrou aqui. Dia ruim?

— Eu diria **vida** ruim.

 _Que conversa alegre e nem um pouco deprimente a dessas duas hein... Se Renee continuar com um papo tão entediante como esse eu vou ser obrigada a ter que agitar um pouco as coisas... A começar com um certo **empurrãozinho**..._

 _...Literalmente~_

— Com, LICENÇA!?

 _E ela até que me reconheceu. Apenas o olhar de **"Tu tá morta quando chegar em casa"** que Renee me deu foi a certeza de que fui notada.. Mas para minha total tristeza ela me ignorou sem dó alguma e voltou à atenção para a bela ruiva chanel ao seu lado do balcão. Pelo rostinho assustado acho que a Juleu percebeu o pequeno segredinho de Renee._

— Então, você é da polícia?

— Sou Detetive. Algum problema?

— Não, não mesmo. Você... Apenas não parece um tira.

— E como um tira deveria se parecer?

— Não um tira tão sexy como você...

 _Juro que eu quase engasguei boa parte do meu amado vinho quando eu ouvi essa! E o pior de tudo é que_ _EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU CONCORDO COM ESSA RUIVA! Porque realmente, areneetemumcertocharmequevoutecontarviu..._

 _Meh..._

— Ops, rsrs. Eu falei tão alto assim?

— Err.. Sim, você disse. Você é boa.

— Na verdade, eu sou bem terrível.

 _É, concordo. Você é terrível mesmo hein, ruiva._ _Mas segue o baile!_

— Eu não saio com ninguém há pouco mais de um ano e...

 _Oi!? Mais de um ano sem siriricar acompanhada? Logo ela, com essa cara de quem praticamente MORA em um camarote? Oooookayyyy..._

 ** _* BZZZZ~ BZZZZ~ BZZZZ~ *_**

 _E o toque polifônico da morte ataca novamente!_

— Algo errado?

— Quê? Não! Não, não. Olha, eu tenho que ir, mas aceita meu cartão? Me liga?

— ...Tá certo.

 _GENTE OLHA A CARA DE CACHORRO CHUTADO LADEIRA ABAIXO QUE A RENEE FEZ! NHOIN DEU ATÉ VONTADE DE ABRAÇAR PRA NUNCA MAIS SOLTAR ELA E LEVAR PRA CASA PRA DAR CARINHO E ATENÇÃO!_

— Não estou fingindo, Renee! Eu... Eu gostei de você. Gostei mesmo.

 _Ok. Agindo desse jeito até eu acreditei agora._

— Mas houve um imprevisto agora.

 _Aham, do tipo "meu cachorro quebrou a patinha", claro..._

No fim das contas depois da longa olhada sedutora que elas deram uma para a outra enquanto a a ruiva partia, Renee foi deixada estudando o cartão de visitas que recebeu por _longos minutos-_ Sim, longos minutos _MESMO._ Essa _ragazza_ até se esqueceu que eu fiquei do lado dela desde o início desse flerte desajeitado, vê se pode? Ah, mas eu tenho a obrigação de fazer graça com ela por causa disso, ah se tenho!

Modo amiga da onça, ATIVAAAARRRRRRR!~

— Eeeeeennnnnntão... Ela te deu um cartão, né?

 _Sem cerimônia alguma eu puxei o cartão das mãos de Renee para dar uma melhor avaliação do material (insira um lenny face aqui). Vai que essa mulher é na verdade uma serial killer e minha amiga é sua a próxima vítima, né? Claro que Reneecita me olhou com cara feia por isso._

— Cuida da sua vida, Hel.

— Olha bem para essa Katherine "Kate" Kane, ela até parece aquelas dondocas que provavelmente possui um canal sobre moda e requinte na internet! Toda afobada a menina... Ih, olha só! Rua Kane, hein? Bem _chique nos úrtimo_ esta _chica_...

— AFF, não sei nem porquê você tá aqui, Helena!

— E deixar toda a diversão só pra você? _Jamé_! Ademais, você tinha que ter visto sua cara quando eu esbarrei em você de propósito, como foi PRECIOSO! Hahahaha!

— _Dios, CALA-TE!_

— Noooope!

Juro que a a Renee ate levantou os braços e fez a cara irritada mais engraçada que eu já presenciei na vida! De maldade eu que até a abracei de lado mesmo com os braços dela ainda para cima!

— UGHH sai de cima de mim, eu não quero seu bafo de vinho no meu cangote!

— Poooooooxa, como você é má! Eu tomei um golinho só! De uma taça bem servida, só um golinho! Mal deu pra molhar o bico! Eu até que pedi duas taças jurando que você ia me acompanhar, sabe, mas você já estava entornando cerveja goela abaixo mesmo... Bom que sobra mais pra mim.

— _Madre Mia... Es esta chica habladera mi mejor amiga?_

— Hey, salve seu espanhol pras outras moças porque aquela ruivinha te deixou sem ar~

— Tch... E como ela não me deixaria? Você também viu ela. Linda demais. _Muy!_ _HERMOSA!_ _!_

— É, pra uma socialite.

— Pra quê que você insiste em me lembrar disso, hein!?

— Porque você é uma genuína altruísta além de uma trabalhadora _muito_ humilde, assim como eu. Na falta de um termo mais pomposo: um brinquedinho para essa riquinha rica.

— Nossa, como que eu não fui perceber isso antes, Helena?

— Viu? Por isso que eu vim atrás de você!~ Mas me diga: ela é mesmo o motivo de você ter saído de casa feito um furacão hoje mais cedo?

— Não vou te contar nada.

— Qual é! Eu sempre te conto sobre meus dias de trabalho na escola!

— Não que eu te perguntasse né?

— Mas você sempre pára pra me ouvir! Eu só quero retribuir!~

— Não.

— Eu não vou devolver o cartão vermelho se você não me contar~

— Tsc. Tá legal. Ela **É** o motivo de eu ter saído mais cedo do trabalho, ok? Perfeito. Agora me devolve o Maldito cartão de visitas. AGORA.

— Hmmmmm, toda mandona... Eu quase _molhei_ aqui sabia?

— Hel, para de brincadeira e vamos logo pra casa.

— Aí é que está... Eu não estou brincando. * **~Pisca~***

— Está sim pois eu te conheço _muito_ bem. Garçom, traz a conta por favor!

— Heh... Para sua sorte eu vou deixar passar esta noite, mas na próxima você não me escapa!

Corajosa como nunca, peguei a quase esquecida taça de vinho e o tomei em uma golada só como se fosse aguardente. Não satisfeita, puxei o rosto de Renee para -tentar e falhar miseravelmente- roubar um beijo dela e só conseguir o cantinho dos lábios... Depois saí correndo do bar pois eu é quem não vou pagar a conta né meu amor? Pisquei.

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _"Hel, WHAT THE HELL!?"_**

 ** _Podem me chamar de doida e o que mais bem lhe agrada meu bem, mas eu JURO DE PÉ JUNTO que a "figurante" que esbarrou na Renee na icônica cena do flerte com a Kate em Batman: Bad Blood era a minha musa Helena Bertinelli!_**

 ** _Não satisfeita, acabei escrevendo uma oneshot pra exaltar essa amizade colorida que a DC comics não quis por pra frente porque é bem Cyzona._**

 ** _/fimdodiscursodeódiocontraadc._**

 ** _Uma pena que levei quase dois anos pra postar a fic mas né? É a vida :s_**

 ** _E sim minha zenty, a toxidade da fanfic e o constante shade empregado pela Caçadora foi intencional lalala~_**

 ** _Talvez eu escreva mais, talvez não... Tudo depende dos FEELS. (E no momento eu só tenho olhos para minha Serabae :x)_**

 ** _Ah, e "boite" é literalmente "puteiro". Dos ruins meixxmo e as vezes bem perigosos. Tomem cuidado._**

 ** _É isso :3 Feliz ano novo adiantado pra vocês~_**

 ** _(010216) (250917)_**


End file.
